


Бумажные звезды

by Suoh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: В «Парижском уголке» все ненастоящее, но шатер все равно полон зрителей.





	Бумажные звезды

Шатер заполняется постепенно, не сразу. Сперва — верхние ряды шатких зрительских мест. Небогатая публика приходит заранее, на их лучших воскресных нарядах налет бедности и простоты. Для них бродячий цирк — та еще диковина, дети восхищенно указывают пальцами под купол шатра, где свисают с темно-синего полотнища золотые звезды.

Бумажные. Ненастоящие, как и все в «Парижском уголке», который колесит по всей Европе. Звезды в позолоченной фольге и артисты, что прячутся за масками.

На нижних рядах зрители побогаче, платья — поярче, женщины белее и красивее, но дети точно так же замирают, глядя под синий купол. Их билеты в разы дороже, но неподдельная зачарованность, с которой они рассматривают каждую деталь, ничуть не отличается.

Преснель бросает изучать публику из-за занавеса и плотнее запахивает кулису. Остались минуты, потом зазвучит жиденький корнет-а-пистон, Колен хлопнет литаврами, и Директор, взмахнув рукой, даст начало представлению.

Директор еще молод, однако уже кажется стариком. Светлые прозрачные глаза смотрят словно мимо, плечи сгорблены, а сухие узловатые пальцы привычно снимают цилиндр в приветственном жесте. Подслеповатые лампы вспыхивают, и публика замирает. Им не важно, что каждое движение, каждое слово — ложь, что каждый из тех, кто выходит на арену, прячет свое настоящее я. Они ждут зрелища, и «Парижский уголок» в силах исполнить это желание.

Преснель точно знает, что первым выйдет Дани. Невысокий и коренастый, в руке зажата шпага. Дани срывает с себя темный плащ, и по зрительским рядам пробегает первый испуганный вздох: все тело покрыто темными переплетающимися татуировками. Словно магические символы, оставившие неизгладимую печать — за каждым история, каждый чернильный росчерк появился не просто так. Жителей крохотных замкнутых городков отталкивает и завораживает это живое полотно, но когда Дани подносит ко рту острие шпаги, все прочее забывается. Женщины зажмуриваются, жадные до впечатлений мужчины наклоняются ближе.

Стоя за ареной, Преснель слышит сдавленные крики, и это значит, что Дани начинает медленно опускать шпагу в глотку. Всем кажется, что он ходит по лезвию, но Преснель считает, что Дани рискует ничуть не больше, чем любой из ошеломленных зрителей. Их конец может точно так же поджидать их под копытами лошади, пожаром в доме, неурожайным годом или завистливым соседом.

Бутылка с маслом почти опустела. Преснель сбрасывает рубашку и вытряхивает последние капли на ладонь, растирает остатки и начинает покрывать кожу тонким блестящим слоем. Идет от шеи вниз, к плечам.

— Помочь? — Юлиан сидит на ящиках, подогнув под себя ногу. Преснель не заметил, когда тот появился.

Юлиан грызет яблоко, от уголка губ к подбородку струится липкий сок. Хруст громкий, почти оглушительный, или Преснелю только кажется, потому что все, что касается Юлиана, — оглушительно и сводит с ума. 

Тот ни в чем особенно не хорош. Иногда пишет на афишах крупные буквы, временами достает из рукавов карты и цветы. Бывает, что перегибается через спину лошади, чтобы, уцепившись за ремни гурты, ловко спрыгнуть с другой стороны. Но все больше за сценой, не впереди. Юлиан, наверное, не очень хочет — иначе это объяснить Преснель не в состоянии.

Юлиан доедает яблоко и бросает огрызок куда-то за спину. Пахнет кисловатым лошадиным потом, дешевым гримом и сеном. Яблочный огрызок как раз и падает куда-то в сухую траву.

Преснель рассеяно растирает предплечья. И наконец отвечает:

— Помочь.

Юлиан слезает с ящиков и забирает бутылку с маслом, стучит горлышком по ладони, чтобы собрать со дна и стенок остатки. Трет руки друг о друга.

— Поворачивайся, — командует он. В голосе одновременно сквозит и уверенность, и ирония, и отказать Преснель не в силах.

От прикосновения чужих холодных пальцев он невольно вздрагивает. Юлиан начинает с загривка, случайно задевает мочки ушей. В этом чудится что-то очень личное, потому что расстояния между ними почти нет. Преснель слышит чуть неровное дыхание Юлиана позади себя.

От шеи Юлиан опускается ниже, проводит ребром ладони вдоль позвоночника, и от этого лопатки непроизвольно сходятся вместе. Снова становится слышно, как шумит зал.

— Это Неймар, — полушепотом говорит Юлиан. Его руки уже где-то на пояснице, проскальзывают вперед и ложатся на живот, трогают пояс брюк. Сам Юлиан кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

— Он выйдет сегодня?

Неймар сам решает, появится ли на сцене. Он делает удивительные вещи — удивительные даже для «Парижского уголка», в котором хватает всякого. Преснель не верит в магию, но если она все-таки существует, то Неймар привез ее с собой с далекого континента и она плещется где-то в его болотистых глазах.

— Уже вышел. Сейчас выпустит своих демонов, и впечатлительные дамы побегут за священником.

— Неймар иллюзионист, а не… дьявол.

— Кто же его разберет, — отстраненно хмыкает Юлиан.

При всех чудесах, что ходят за ним по пятам, Неймар ничего не прячет. Между ним и толпой, которая вечерами собирается в цирке, нет недоговоренности. Если ему нечего показать, он не появляется, а если все-таки выходит, то остается до конца. Из них всех он такой один.

Прочие надевают маску и на арене, и позади нее, и Преснель не готов поручиться, что хоть кого-то из труппы знает как облупленного. Даже Юлиана.

В первую очередь Юлиана?

Преснель разворачивает его к себе. Тот повыше, бледный, с длинными конечностями и шеей. Преснель не знает, где находится этот Гельзенкирхен, из которого Юлиан родом, но, похоже, солнца там не слишком много. 

Куда деть перемазанные маслом руки, Юлиан не знает, поэтому просто сцепляет их в замок у Преснеля за спиной. Затем наклоняется ближе и целует, прихватывая зубами чужую нижнюю губу, толкается внутрь горячим языком. Если бы можно было прямо сейчас прижать его к стене, раздвинуть коленом ноги и выдернуть из петель пуговицы, то Преснель сделал бы это. Сейчас же его гладкое, блестящее тело оставляет на рубашке Юлиана жирные следы, от них обоих тянет душным сладким запахом масла.

Но приглушенные звуки трубы заставляют их оторваться друг от друга.

— Иди, — Юлиан улыбается. У него чуть раскраснелись скулы, и Преснелю отчаянно хочется послать сотни зрителей и одного Директора к самому черту, чтобы остаться.

Откуда-то из ворота Юлиан вытаскивает карту.

— Тебе повезет.

— Карта говорит?

— Карты — ерунда. Я так говорю. 

Преснель прихватывает Юлиана за запястье, оставляет масляный след на лице, проведя по щеке, и заставляет себя выйти на арену.

Тело ловит отсветы ламп. Преснель вскидывает руки вверх, напрягает мышцы. Проступает рельеф. Штанга легко взлетает вверх, отдаваясь в плечах приятным весом. Силу едва ли можно назвать талантом, но она главное, что есть у Перснеля. И ее он прятать не станет. 

После штанг, гантель и мешков с песком, в самом конце, на деревянную лавку садятся три девушки из зрителей. Они совершенно одинаково поправляют платья и терпеливо ждут. Преснель подхватывает лавку левой, поднимает до плеча, а затем разгибает локоть. Кто-то из девушек испуганно охает, а публика начинает нерешительно аплодировать, хлопки нарастают, и вот уже их звук заполняет все пространство до самого купола. До самых бумажных звезд.

Преснель не видит, но в темноте за ареной Юлиан несколько раз смыкает все еще перепачканные маслом ладони. И от этого звука трескаются любые маски.


End file.
